thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Frank Welker Narrations
The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) 1998 Video Trailer * "Bugs is back...and the Road Runner is in hot pursuit...in the fourteen-karat, feature-length animated movie the entire family will love: The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie. Starring everyone's favorite Looney Tunes characters in unstoppable, side-splitting action: Daffy Duck...the Road Runner...Marvin the Martian...Pepe Le Pew...Wile E. Coyote...Elmer Fudd...and the one and only Bugs Bunny. Created by animation great Chuck Jones and brought to life by the many talents of Mel Blanc." * "Bring home the Looney Tunes gang and enjoy hare-larious laughs, and nonstop quack-ups, in the perfect movie kids will watch again and again. It's The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie." Cartoon Network Christmas Videos Promo * "This year, skip the usual cartoons and get into Christmas...with five great videos, from Cartoon Network Video." * "What happens when a bad boy from the main streets of Bedrock comes to spend Christmas with Fred and Wilma? Everyone catches the spirit in The Flintstones' Christmas in Bedrock, on video for the first time for $12.98. And there's more stone age fun this Yuletide season, with two more Bedrock bonanzas. A Flintstone Christmas, also first time on video, for $12.98. Then, it's a new twist on a classic story, A Flintstones Christmas Carol, for $14.98. Celebrate the holidays, with some of the world's most popular cartoon characters in these hilarious Christmas gems." * "New this season for the very first time on home video: The Town That Santa Forgot, only $12.98. Looks like there are some kids that Santa overlook. But, with help from the little boy, Santa brings Christmas cheer to the town of Jeremy Creek." * "It's Scooby-Doo. Everyone's favorite top dog is back with an all-new Christmas adventure: A Nutcracker Scoob, for only $12.98." * "Hot new cartoons, plus classic family favorites, from Cartoon Network Video and Turner Home Entertainment." Cartoon Network Halloween Videos Promo * "Turner Home Entertainment presents, a bag full of Halloween treats from Cartoon Network Video." * "First, it's Scooby-Doo. He's hot on the trail of some Halloween fiends into video adventure. Scooby, his nephew Scrappy-Doo, and the rest of the gang unravel a ghostly mystery, in Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle. Then, Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Dum on a new twist on The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. That's right, the Mystery Machine chases The Headless Horseman of Halloween. And both of these Scooby-Doo videos comes with bonus cartoons for 60 minutes of fun and mystery." * "But, there's more. Can Fred and Barney survive one night in this spooky mansion? It's The Flintstones in A Haunted House is Not a Home." * "These Scooby-Doo and The Flintstones videos are priced at a frightening low $12.98 or less, and each one is uniquely packaged in the cool style of the Cartoon Network. No other brand gives you such extreme packaging." * "Then, follow the adventures of five ordinary kids on an extraordinary Halloween night they'll never forget. Parents' Choice...Emmy...and Film Advisory Board Award winner: The Halloween Tree, only $14.98 or less." * "Each of these Cartoon Network videos come with a special offer from Lifetouch Portrait Studios. Kids love the Cartoon Network, so these videos will make a cool addition to the family library." * "Also available, Casper the Friendly Ghost in these three creepy capers, only $9.98 or less. Start a new Halloween family tradition. Have a party with all these animated classics at your house, from Cartoon Network Video and Turner Home Entertainment." Cartoon Network Valentine Videos Promo * "This Valentine's Day, TOON into love with Cartoon Network Video and these totally new Valentine's Day home videos." * "It all begins with the family you will loved for millions of years. The Flintstones are back in this full-length feature, I Yabba-Dabba Do." * "I Yabba-Dabba Do is just one of four Cartoon Network to-love toon features, available for the first time on video, all starring classic characters your whole family will love." * "We've got your smarter-than-the-average-bear, Yogi, in Love Bugged Bear...ghostbusting canine Scooby-Doo in Wedding Bell Boos...and The Flintstones in Love Letters on the Rocks." * "With the purchase of any one of these Cartoon Network videos, you can get by mail this way cool Cartoon Network video t-shirt, for just $5.98." * "So steal the hearts of your family and TOON into love...with these totally new videos from Cartoon Network Video." Cartoon Network Video "All-Time Favorite Characters" Promo * "Announcing the new line of great videos, from the Cartoon Network...featuring everyone's all-time favorite characters." * "Each video release features fantastic promotional others and special savings. Exciting adventures everyone will love. You'll laugh yourself silly." * "Announcing the Cartoon Network line of side-splitting videos, coming soon from Turner Home Entertainment." The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) Trailer * "David Seville is going on the trip to Europe and he's not taking the chipmunks. But he's left them in the hands of the most capable babysitter. They have nothing to worry about. Or does he? Or can he?" * "Join the Chipmunks and the Chipettes as they take off on an action-packed musical adventure around the world." Classic Flintstones Videos Promo (1994) * "Turner Home Entertainment has just unearthed four new never before released Classic Flintstones videos. Each video contains two full-length episodes, digitally remastered and containing restored footage: Rocky Bye Babies...Bedrock 'n Roll...Fred Takes the Field...and Dino's Two Tales. Classic Flintstones on home video, exclusively from Turner Home Entertainment." Classic Jonny Quest Rebate Offers Promo (1996) * "Hurry, and collect these digitally restored Jonny Quest classics right now during this special limited-time offer. Get a $3.00 rebate when you purchase select Green Giant brand products; see details inside every Classic Jonny Quest video. You'll also get coupons good for special offers from Days Inn Hotels; check out Planet Hollywood's special Classic Jonny Quest dessert and trivia contest giveaways; and look for specially marked Little Debbie snacks for great offers on select Cartoon Network merchandise. Plus, attached to each Classic Jonny Quest video are exclusive Classic Jonny Quest comic books every kid will want. Collect all four." Classic Jonny Quest Videos Promo * "The action...the excitement...the good guys...the bad guys...the original...the best...Jonny Quest. The classic episodes on four collectible videos: Dr. Zin in Master of Evil...Race Bannon in An Army of One...Hadji in Mysteries of the East...and Bandit in Adventure's Best Friend. Collect them all now, because before you know it, they'll be gone." Classic Scooby-Doo Videos Trailer (1996) * "Classic Scooby-Doo, from Turner Home Entertainment and Cartoon Network Video." Dink the Little Dinosaur Videos Promo (1994) * "Dinosaurs. Kids love dinosaurs, but the new dinosaur videos are all stalk and kill. Not anymore. Introducing Dink the Little Dinosaur, from Turner Home Entertainment and Hanna-Barbera. Dink is a little dinosaur and lover's best friend. He's a baby dinosaur with lots of prehistoric pals. Even though they're dinosaurs, they're just like anybody else, and together they have a lot of fun...sharing incredible adventures while learning some valuable lessons." * "There's six exciting, child-safe videos: Land of No Return...Shyler's Friend...The Sky is Falling...Lights Out...Rivals...and Phantom of the Cave. Each Dink video is a full hour in length for maximum fun...and contains five dynamite adventures kids will want to watch again and again. Friendly dinosaur heroes, hours of fun and adventure, and high-quality Hanna-Barbera animation. Dink the Little Dinosaur is the safe fun tape for kids wholove dinosaurs." * "Dink the Little Dinosaur, collect all six, now available wherever videos are sold, from Turner Home Entertainment." The Flintstones Videos Promo (1994) * "What's the missing link in your video collection? Now, you can have The Flintstones in four never released videos: Babe in Bedrock...Hooray for Hollyrock...Fearless Fred Strikes Again...and Wacky Inventions. These are classic family favorites, you're watch again and again. The Flintstones. collect all four, wherever videos are sold." The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible Videos Promo * "Before Arnold, Sly, and Mel...there were Samson, David and Jonah." * "Turner Home Entertainment presents, the first action heroes: The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible, available now wherever videos are sold. Action-packed, animated adventures your kids will love to watch again and again. Lasting tales you'll want to share with them. Hours of quality family entertainment. Winners of the Film Advisory Board's Award of Excellence, featuring the best-loved classic stories of the Bible: Samson and Delilah...David and Goliath...Jonah and the Whale. Plus, these other exciting Bible tales. Each video features the voices of today's hottest stars: Mary is Helen Hunt. Ed Asner. James Earl Jones. Collect them all, and make the perfect gift for your entire family." * "The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible, winners of the Film Advisory Board's Award of Excellence. Now available wherever videos are sold, exclusively from Turner Home Entertainment." Hallmark's Timeless Tales Videos Promo * "Once upon a time, there were seven classic family videos. Turner Home Entertainment proudly presents: The Timeless Tales series from Hallmark." * "It's The Emperor's New Clothes, featuring the voice of Dom DeLuise." * "The Elves and the Shoemaker, with the voices of Ed Begley, Jr. and JoBeth Williams." * "And this classic tale, Puss in Boots. And look for these popular stories: The Ugly Duckling...Rapunzel...Rumpelstiltzkin...and Thumbelina. For the child in all of us, Timeless Tales, available now wherever videos are sold." * "These fairy tale favorites are brought to you by Hallmark, a name that's meant quality for over 80 years. Kids love the animation, and these are stories everyone in the family will want to watch again and again. But that's not all. While supplies last, get a free sheet of fun, colorful, character, stickers inside every video. For a happy ending every time." * "Get Timeless Tales, wholesome family fun that will remain timeless throughout the years. From two names you can trust, Hallmark and Turner Home Entertainment." Hanna-Barbera Christmas Videos Promo * "Turner Home Entertainment proudly presents, a Turner Family Showcase release." * "A Flintstones Christmas Carol, an all-new, feature-length animated video for just $14.98 or less, wherever videos are sold, starring some off america's best-loved characters. It's a Flintstonian twist on a classic story, and it's a Film Advisory Board Award winner. Celebrate the season with Fred...and the whole Bedrock gang in this hilarious Yuletide treasure." * "And everyone's favorite little Ghost, gets in to the spirit in Casper's First Christmas. It's a wonderful holiday tale for just $9.98 or less. Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo and all of their pals get together to teach Casper the Friendly Ghost and Hairy Scary, the true meaning of Christmas." * "And to make the holidays really special, the legendary Hanna-Barbera studio offers these other holiday treats...How the Flintstones Saved Christmas...Hanna-Barbera's Christmas Sing-Along...Yogi's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper...A Christmas Story...and The Steadfast Tin Solider. Each wonderful animated video is just $9.98 or less." * "They're just what your family needs. So let america's first and favorite family join yours this holiday season." Hanna-Barbera Halloween Videos Promo * "Turner Home Entertainment presents, a bag of Halloween treats from Hanna-Barbera." * "First, The Halloween Tree by Ray Bradbury calls one of the finest productions of my works I have ever seen. This full-length feature is now available for the new low price of just $14.98. Really, just $14.98? Follow the adventures of five ordinary kids on an extraordinary Halloween night they'll never forget...as they traveled through space across time and around the world to unravel the history and mystery of Halloween. Parent's Choice...Emmy...and Film Advisory Board Award winner. As an extra treat, it comes with a special bonus cartoon. Plus, while supplies last, you can get this free book with your purchase." * "What's Halloween without a Ghost? We've got the hottest group in show business: Casper the Friendly Ghost starring for the first time on video adventure, He Ain't Scary He's our Brother. Plus, two more titles: The Boo Zoo...and Stars and Frights each a full hour of scary fun and each priced solo is frightening just $9.98 or less." * "Four Halloween treats for the entire family from Turner Home Entertainment. Don't miss out on these videos would be a grave mistake." Jonny Quest vs. The Cyber Insects (1995) Trailer * "When the villainous Dr. Zin unlocks the secret to Prehistoric life, he unleashes an evil the world has never seen. The earth needs saving, and the right man for the job is a boy. Jonny Quest vs. The Cyber Insects. America's best-loved action kid stars in this spectacular full-length feature: Jonny Quest vs. The Cyber Insects, the final classic quest adventure. Get it now." Pippi Longstocking (1997) Trailer * "Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Mackrelmint, Efraim's Daughter Longstocking is about to make a name for herself." * "Pippi Longstocking. From the pages of Astrid Lindgren's classic storybook comes one of literature's most successful young ladies...in her very own animated feature. Follow Pippi and her friends on an unforgettable musical adventure." * "Children need a little order in their lives." Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood (1979) 1997 Video Trailer * "Look who's back: (Scooby-Dooby-Doo!) Your favorite mystery solver of all-time. And guess who wants to be a superstar? It's Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood...in an all-new to video, feature-length animated movie, filled with ghosts, mystery, fun and excitement. Join Scooby for the adventure of a lifetime...a rollicking party with lots of action, and some surprises too. Will Scooby conquer movie land and make himself a leading man? Get ready for the movie you'll watch again and again." * "Take home the entire Scooby-Doo collection, like Scooby-Doo in Arabian Knights. And when you get A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts, Scooby-Doo and a Mummy Too, Which Witch is Witch, and Foul Play in Funland, you get two great episodes on each video. Plus, an exclusive free Scooby-Doo comic book with every Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood. Own them today on video. From Warner Bros. Family Entertainment." Scooby-Doo's Greatest Mysteries (1999) Video Trailer * "Welcome to America's Cartoon Countdown. The all-new video, Scooby-Doo's Greatest Mysteries, has zoomed up the charts to number one. Fans from across the country hand-picked the four most popular Scooby episodes that make up this all-new video." * "Here's the Mystery Machine gang in The Backstage Rage. It's a counterfeiting puppeteer scaring up some trouble for Scooby and the kids." * "Now, Scooby and friends dive into a real mystery in A Clue for Scooby-Doo. The gang breaks the case of the disappearing ships." * "Let's take a look at Jeepers, It's a Creeper. He's a bank-robbing monster out to spook the gang." * "And finishing up your top for Scooby episodes, it's Hassle in the Castle. The super sleuths pull some tricks of their own, to foil an evil magician." * "You'll get all four of these never-before-released episodes on one great video. Each Scooby-Doo's Greatest Mysteries video includes groovy Scooby bonus footage, and a Powerpuff Girls bonus toon. Plus, with the purchase of Scooby-Doo's Greatest Mysteries, you'll get this groovy Scooby photo frame, absolutely free." * "Well, that's all the time we have for today. Thanks for watching America's Cartoon Countdown. Remember, Scooby-Doo's Greatest Mysteries is coming to video April 13th. (Alt: Now on video, own it on video today.)" SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Super NES Promo (1995) * "Fire up your Turbokat jet...grab some killer gadgets...and get ready to kick some tail in SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron for the Super NES, based on Hanna-Barbera's popular cartoon. SWAT Kats catapults you into a heart-stomping, hair-raising adventure. Be Razor as he crushes Dr. Viper and his poisonous bacteria battalion. Be T-Bone and use his slicer missile to dice Madkat and his amusement park henchmen. Sink the bass master in a nose-first aerial shootout...and rush the infamous Metallikats...in a ferocious subway brawl for top kat of Mega Kat City. SWAT Kats for the Super NES. They're here, they're bad, they're available now from Hudson Soft." SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Videos Promo (1995) * "Once in a great while...a video comes along that pleases...even the toughest critics. ('Awesome!' Coats, Age 8 'Cool!' Miller, Age 7 'Radical!' Carter, Age 9) Turner Home Entertainment presents, the home video premiere of SWAT Kats...in three action-packed videos from Hanna-Barbera: Deadly Dr. Viper, Strike of Dark Cat, and Metallikats Attack. Each video is 52 minutes long and priced to move at just $12.98 or less. Meeeeyowwww!" * "('I recommend SWAT Kats to everyone, everywhere.' Grubbs, Age 7) Collect all three of these action-packed SWAT Kats videos, the most high-tech animated adventure video series ever." * "Kids love the sensational gadgets, incredible vehicles, ('I love the planes.' Miller, Age 7) and cool music." * "Each video includes secret SWAT Kats files, so kids can get the inside story on their favorite feline crime fighters." * "And there's more. Every video also includes a special Space Ghost bonus cartoon, and free SWAT Kats temporary tattoos." * "SWAT Kats. Two action-packed episodes on each 52 minute video, a terrific home entertainment value at just $12.98 or less. Collect all three. The critics are raving." Yogi the Easter Bear (1994) 1995 Video Trailer * "This is a bear with average intelligence, and this is smarter than the average bear. Hanna-Barbera presents: Yogi Bear, starring in Yogi the Easter Bear, a Film Advisory Board Award winner, now available for the first time on video. It's a brand-new 55 minute Easter adventure, priced at just $12.98. It's smarter than the average kids' video...and destined to become a holiday favorite...the whole family will enjoy year after year. Lots of fun...lots of laughs...and lots of outrageous hijinks. Watch as Yogi and Boo-Boo try to save Easter. Boo-Boo...the Ranger...and some all-new friends, in a never-before-seen-on-video adventure for the entire family will love. This video also includes: Yakky Doodle and a Hanna-Barbera bonus toon. Look for Yogi now, wherever videos are sold. Yogi the Easter Bear, a Film Advisory Board Award winner. Hop on over and get yours today." Category:Narrations